A Day to Remember, Or not
by Rowboat1001
Summary: The queen was working endlessly in her study, and Anna needed to change that. Wanting to relieve her sister from her tiresome duties, Anna arranged a sisterly celebration of something that meant a lot to her. But that something went unpleasantly wrong. Will both sisters remember that the love of family ultimately prevails? (Oneshot) Now part of the 'Frozen I.C.E' awards!


**Hello everyone, I am back again. This time with something different. This idea came to me in the late of the night and I hope you all like it. I tried to make it emotional, and show the love between the sisters of Arendelle.**

 **I give big credit to nothingnothingtralala for beta reading this piece. She is quite spectacular at this, not to mention very smart. So thanks to her and I hope you all like this oneshot of mine :) **

**A Day to Remember, Or not**

* * *

It was another normal early-summer day in the country of Arendelle. Mothers caring for their infants and children, farmers working tirelessly in the fields outside Arendelle, merchants selling products, royal guards surveying work of new building projects, and everything included in a usual warm weather routine. Up at the castle, a time-consuming morning was beginning, also just as usual.

Elsa was in her study, pouring over local petitions, treaties, and trade requests from the now-hated Weselton, when there was a knock at the door.

Elsa broke from her concentration, "Yes?" she called across the room.

"It's me, Gerda." Her voice muffled behind the large oak door. "Princess Anna has requested your presence in the throne room."

Elsa looked back down at the seemingly never-ending stacks of paperwork, scattered all across her desk. She simply shook her head; no, she had too much work to do in such little time.

"Tell her I can't make it. I'm just too busy at the moment to be distracted." She replied, trying to show remorse in her voice as she had too much work to be done. "Tell her maybe later or another time, just not right now."

Gerda opened the heavy door wide enough so that she could crane her head through. "Anna insisted you come now; she said it's urgent."

"I-I just…" She sighed. It was no use; there was no way of getting out of this. She had tried countless times before to give an excuse to stay and work, but would eventually find herself on the receiving end in thorough conversation with her sister about working too much. She reluctantly decided to take a very-brief break from her work. "Fine, fine, I'll come. Tell Anna I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Of course, your majesty." Gerda nodded, and closed the door.

Elsa hesitated. She looked down at her work once again; the words were getting blurry and becoming a jumbled mess. She shook her head, and gently rubbed her eyes.

She stepped back from her desk, and walked to the door with only one last look back at her work. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself mentally for whatever Anna was up to before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door.

* * *

Turning the corner, Elsa walked up to the closed doors which led to the throne room. Before she could grasp the handle, a pair of hands landed on her shoulder.

Elsa shrieked, her hand sweeping up to cover her heart. Half-amused, half irritated, she turned to see her sister bent over with laughter.

"Don't do that to me, Anna." Elsa took a deep breath. "You almost made my heart come to a dead stop..." In spite of herself, she started to chuckle. "Gosh."

They both looked at each other, trying their best to stop giggling. Unfortunately, they couldn't, and they both doubled-over, laughing.

Once they had both regained their composure, Elsa spoke up. "So what is so 'urgent' that you needed me straight away?" Anna simply smiled, walked behind her sister and put her hands over Elsa's eyes.

Elsa was slightly taken back, "Wait, what are you doing?"

Anna started directing her sister towards the door, "You'll see."

She reached the door, and pushed it open with her foot. Walking in a few more steps, Anna came to a stop and uncovered Elsa's eyes.

Elsa's jaw dropped.

In front of her was the enormous pine tree which was used for Christmas, covered up with a variety of decorations both of warm spring and floral pieces, and items representing ice, snow, and winter.

Elsa smiled in awe. "It's…it's beautiful, Anna. Did you do this?"

"I had a little help." she replied, pleased with her sister's reaction.

Elsa looked up at the towering evergreen overflowing with dazzling decorations. "A little?"

"Fine, I had a lot of help."

Elsa smiled, "You did a gorgeous job." She looked back up to the tree, the smile fading to confusion. "But...it's not even close to Christmas yet."

Anna grinned. "Yeah, I know."

Elsa was even more confused. "Then what's it for?"

"Well, this is the date I finally got to see you after all those years. This is the anniversary of your coronation a year ago. And…that day meant a lot to me, so I thought we could celebrate it." Her smile weakened a little bit. "But I hope you aren't too busy."

Elsa's expression softened. Anna was right; she had missed so many years of childhood memories, and she didn't want to miss any more. She wrapped her sister in a deep hug. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She broke the hug. "So, what did you have in mind?"

Anna had a mischievous grin on her face, "Would you by any chance…like to build a snowman?"

Elsa giggled. "I would love to."

* * *

They spent the whole afternoon building snowmen, skating on the ice, making snow angels, and even built a fort.

Anna had been mostly working her skating form, and thought she was getting pretty good. She had been able to land a few tricks, which boosted her confidence…maybe too much.

"Hey Elsa, watch this. I think I can do it now." Anna called over to Elsa, who was also skating, over on the other side of the room.

Elsa came to a stop, and turned to see Anna clearly preparing to jump a small ice ramp, in hope of reaching a box of chocolate suspended from the ceiling. The chocolate was also another one of many odd ideas the princess had set up. "Okay Anna, I'm watching. Just be careful, and don't hurt yourself."

But had Anna ever done as she was told?

Anna skated around to the end to gain speed. This time she got going pretty fast, and was way past the speed needed to vault herself up and reach the box. Skating faster and faster, Anna reached the ramp and shot up in the air.

She gracefully glided through the air, grabbing the box with two hands. It was on the way down that disaster struck. Anna was clearly way overshooting her target, a pile of snow, which was supposed to dampen her fall. As she got closer and closer to the ground, it was increasingly obvious that she was going to miss it.

Bracing herself, Anna bluntly hit the ground, but somehow managing to land on her skates. She stayed on her feet a few more yards, terribly off balanced, before her footing slipped and she fell backwards, slamming her head against the ice.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, racing towards her sister. Once she got there, she quickly knelt down and cradled her. Anna whimpered, her head in serious pain.

Elsa's mind kept flashing back to when they were little when she had hurt Anna by accident and when she had cradled Anna in her arms, like she was now.

Elsa screamed for help, and within moments Gerda arrived, along with a few other servants.

Hesitating, Gerda brought her hand to cover her mouth. "Oh dear." she said, horrified as she looked at the fallen princess.

The servants rushed over, with Gerda giving out commands to be gentle as they raised the princess from Elsa's grasp. The queen rose up with them. "Gerda, is she going to be alright? Please, please, tell me she is!" She pleaded, tugging on the servant's arm.

Gerda who had always been a mother figure to Elsa, was just as scared as the queen. Both of them fearing the possibilities of Anna's condition. "Elsa, I..." She sighed, trembling. "I just don't know, the only thing we can do is take her to the physician. That's what we're going to do." She stated, walking up past the other servants to lead them to the physician.

Elsa trailed behind, in tears.

* * *

Elsa had been at the side of her sister's bed for a couple hours now, never moving from that spot. She was continuously asking, praying...hoping that her sister would be alright. A little while later, Anna had finally awoken. Elsa saw her awakening. "Anna!" She blurted out, but her sister didn't respond. Anna just slowly dragged her glossy eyes around the room, like she was a million miles away. Her eyes following the path of the room eventually falling upon Elsa, but the look she gave the queen was different than anytime before. It was a blank look like she had never known or seen Elsa before. That simply freaked Elsa out. She began to panic, but Gerda came over and temporarily calmed her down.

The physician noticed that the princess was awake. He rushed over to the bed, politely urging the queen to move so he could do his work. There he stayed for over an hour asking questions, taking her temperature, and other treatments trying to make a diagnosis.

After he was done, he walked over to the Elsa and Gerda. "Well to put it simply, Anna has hurt her head fairly badly. She-" Elsa cut him off.

"I already know that, tell me something I don't know! How do you cure it?" She asked urgently.

"I'm afraid I can't really do much right now." He looked back at the now sleeping princess. "Only time will heal."

That didn't help much, as Elsa was still in shock. The fact that her own sister couldn't remember who she was made her both scared, and quite edgy with everyone. But she knew she needed to breathe, and attempt to calm down. So Elsa decided she could close her eyes, rest for a few moments, and try to clear her head of the swarming, unpleasant thoughts about the extent of her sister's injury. She hoped that if she took a short rest, Anna would be able to remember her again, once she woke up.

She pulled up a chair next to Anna's sleeping form, and leaned over to rest her head on the bed. Elsa closed her eyes, it was then she realized how worn-out she really was. Before she knew it, Elsa was being consumed by the inviting darkness of sleep.

"Elsa?" She felt a soft hand touch her on the shoulder, "Hello?" The hand started to shake her shoulder. "Wake up, Elsa."

Opening her eyes, Elsa sat up to the welcoming sight of her sister propped up against a few royal pillows, grinning warmly.

Elsa shot forwards and wrapped her sister in an 'I-missed-you-so-much' hug.

"You remember." Elsa said relieved, happy she has her sister back.

Anna was confused, "Well that's a silly thing to say, of course I remember, why wouldn't I?" It was Elsa's turn to be confused. She leaned back. "You mean you don't...?" Since Anna remembered her, Elsa thought that Anna obviously remembered everything else too.

"Remember what?" Anna asked, not actually having any memory of anything that happened a couple hours before.

"Well..." Elsa stopped. Maybe she would be better off not knowing it. But then again, Anna might try to attempt it another time since she doesn't know the consequences. "Do you remember anything about skating or wanting to build a snowman?" Elsa asked.

Anna wrinkled her eyebrows and looked down at her hands, deep in thought. "Umm...not really." Her face shot up towards Elsa. "But I planned to celebrate the date we were finally reunited after all that time, so I had the tree decora..." Anna's eyes went wide, and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Elsa tilted her head. "What? What's wrong?"

Anna chuckled. "Well, hehe...that was supposed to be a surprise." She sat up. It was then Anna felt the throbbing pain in her head. "Ow, my head...hurts?" Rubbing the back of her head was when Anna finally caught up with everything. Her head, the physician and servants by the door, and Elsa asking if she remembered.

Anna looked at her sister. "Elsa? What happened?"

Elsa really didn't want to go through everything again at the moment, but knew it would probably be inevitable sooner or later.

"I'll tell you Anna, just not right now." Elsa thought that her sister might come around to recall everything again so she wouldn't have to explain it. Like the doctor said: _Only time will heal_.

"Okay, just as long as you tell me eventually." Agreed Anna.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you." Elsa leaned in for another hug. "I love you Anna." She whispered, holding onto her tight, this time not letting go.

A tender smile swept across Anna's lips, it was an adorable and beautiful sight. Elsa was clinging to her sister, like a child would its mother. Anna hugged her back affectionately. "I love you too, Elsa." Brushing a few strands of Elsa's hair back to where they belong, Anna leaned down and kissed her wondrous sister on the forehead. "My Elsa."

Elsa began to give her sister warm, sisterly comfort for the rest of the day, fulfilling any wish Anna's wild and beautiful imagination could come up with. But mostly she simply held her sister close, relishing the happy time she rarely got to spend with Anna. Elsa was beyond joyful that she didn't lose her sister again, after all, she only had one. There was one thing for certain, that stood clear in Elsa's mind.

No more boxes of chocolate while skating.

* * *

 **There it is :) I hope you enjoyed reading this oneshot. It was my very first.**

 **If you would like to fav, follow, or even just leave a review on this story I would very, very much appreciate it. It would mean a lot as I put a lot of work into this.**

 **So thank you all for reading and have a spectacular day, my friends.**

 **~Rowboat1001~**


End file.
